


Drowning

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

He doesn't know how long he's been out there, out in the rain, water plastering down his hair, dripping down the back of his neck. He doesn't know and it doesn't matter. Nothing matters.

He's out now, at least, out of the stuffy Great Hall and away from the eyes on him always, all the eyes except.

Except those. They flit away, resist capture from across the room. He felt them burning through his dress robes, but when he turned they were smiling, brotherly on Ginny Weasley, laughing on Ron and Hermione, concerned on Lupin.

Never seeing Draco.

The air goes out of the room and Draco flees, slipping through shadows, sliding onto the grounds, shoes squishing and squeaking through the wet grass.

The rain is slowing, and Draco is oddly disappointed. He tilts his head back, arms outstretched, cool mist alighting on his eyelashes, rain tumbling from the ends of his hair and disappearing in the dark damp of his robes.

He's only mildly startled when arms circle him from behind. "Why?" Harry whispers.

"Can't even look," Draco murmurs. "Can't take it."

Harry nods slowly, as if to himself, kisses the rain from Draco's face.

Draco forgets to breathe.


End file.
